


Guinea Pig Hero

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Avengers references, F/M, Fluff, Non magic AU, Tumblr Prompt, bad teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gideon's had a terrible day a school, but with the help of his family, friends and a Guinea Pig, things are starting to get better.





	Guinea Pig Hero

Gold hurried from the backroom when he heard the bell chime. The people who had just stepped into the shop were exactly who he was expecting, but instead of being full of excitement Gid pushed past him into the backroom and threw himself onto the cot.

Belle gave Gold a sad headshake and pulled him into the shop; “He needs a moment to himself.”

“What’s going on Belle? I thought Gid was bringing Nick Furry home this weekend.”

Nick Furry was the class Guinea Pig, (he had a black patch over one eye and the Marvel obsessed kids had instantly seen the similarity to one of their favourite heroes), each child was allowed to take him home for one weekend during term. Gid had spent weeks planning for his turn at caring for Nick, he’d read everything he could get his hands on about Guinea Pigs. It had reminded Gold of when Belle was pregnant, and they were getting ready for Gid’s arrival. Gid was his mother’s son when it came to research, so Gold was at a lost as to why he wasn’t currently in charge of a fluffy rodent with a carrot addiction.

“Gid corrected Miss Burdon today. He was right, and she was furious,” – Belle gritted her teeth, - “told him that rude little know-it-alls didn’t get rewards and that he couldn’t have his turn with Nick.”

Gold clenched his hands so hard his knuckles cracked. Miss Burdon had loathed him for years, ever since he had refused a loan to the church she belonged to. Gold stood by his business decision and didn’t give a damn that the woman still held a grudge against him, but that she was taking her ire out on his son was too much. She’d been niggling at Gid since the start of term and had now become outright hostile.

“She’s put the whole class on detention next week.”

Gold couldn’t understand why that was making Belle smile.

“Burdon tried to get someone else to take Nick, but they all stood by Gid and said that it was his turn and she was being unfair.”

“Wow, she must have been spitting feathers.”

“She’d not the only one. We’ve got to do something about her, she’s making the kids’ lives miserable and what good is a teacher who can’t admit she’s made a mistake?”

 

Gold wrapped an arm around her shoulder; “We’ll get Gid through tonight, and then I think we need to make some calls. All the parents will have to present a united front.”

Gid shuffled through from the backroom, his eyes were red and his face blotchy, but he was looking a little brighter; “Neal just texted me, said him and his mom and dad are coming over here,” – the bell chimed as the door opened, - “right now.”

Neal was moving at an odd hopping pace as he was trying to hurry and be very careful not to jostle the small cage in his hands. He caught sight of Gid and grinned; “Hey buddy, it’s okay, and look who I’ve got here.”

“Nick Furry!” – Gid’s face fell, - “So, you’re looking after him this weekend?”

Somehow Neal’s grin managed to get bigger; “Nope, you are Mom sorted it out.”

Gid stepped further into the room and stared wide-eyed at Mary Margaret, who had come into the shop behind Neal.

“Really? It’s okay for me to look after Nick?”

She gave him a kind smile; “Yes, it’s all been sorted.”

Gid raced across the shop and hugged her; “Thank you Auntie MM.”

There was no blood between their families, but Gold and David had been friends since before they became married men and both couples were godparents to the other’s child.

“Uncle Gold can we take Nick into the backroom, please?”

Gold nodded, still dumbstruck by the sudden positive turn of events; “Aye of course, you both know what not to touch back there.”

“Yes Pops.”

“Sure do Uncle.”

As the kids vanished into the back room with their pet, Gold and Belle turned to face Mary Margaret and David.

“What happened?”

There was a grim look of determination on Mary Margaret’s face; “The principal and Miss Burdon had words, very severe words…”

MM shuddered, as if she couldn’t bear to think about it. David rubbed her back and picked up the tale in a low voice; “She was calling the vet to have Nick Furry put to sleep, said that the ungrateful brats didn’t deserve a pet.”

Belle and Gold were gobsmacked. MM took a deep breath; “The staff are up in arms, even old Guthers, and you know how he doesn’t like to rock the boat. The Principal has put Burdon on suspension. We’re not rid of her yet, but it’s a start to firing the old witch.”

Gold raised an eyebrow, that was as close to swearing as MM ever got.

As their parents were quietly putting plans together to oust a terrible teacher, Neal was giving Gid the tale of what had happened at school.

“You should have seen Mom go, Gid. Took the phone out of Burdon’s hand, said sorry to the vet for wasting their time and hung up. Then she blew her top!”

“Auntie MM never blows her top.”

Neal shrugged; “Well, this time she did! Got right up in Burdon’s face and asked what she thought she was playing at. Dude, she practically gave Nick Fury’s speech!”

Gid’s jaw dropped, “What THE speech?”

“Yup, I mean not word for word or anything, but the same idea.”

“Burdon wouldn’t have understood the reference anyway, would have been wasted on her if Auntie MM had quoted him.”

Neal nodded in firm agreement. There was a quiet moment as they petted Nick Furry before Gid asked; “Why was she phoning the vet? If she just wanted to teach us a lesson, then she would had sent him to the animal shelter.”

Neal gently cover Nick Furry’s ears and whispered; “I think she was trying to have him assassinated.”

Gid went pale and Neal hastily looked around for a bucket or something in case his buddy was about to puke. Gid took a deep breath; “I’m okay. All the crap that bitch has pulled on us this year we tell our folks about, we get everyone to do the same. She is going down.”

Neal was totally on board with this plan, but he had to check; “Are you sure dude?”

“I am so sure I am willing to fail fourth grade.”

Neal sat back on his heals and cussed softly under his breath. Gid was the smartest kid in their grade, he knew everything and if he was willing to get a bad grade then this was serious.

“Okay, buddy, I’m with you. We’ll text everyone and get them to do what’s right to.”

Gid gave a serious nod as he stroked Nick Furry; “Avengers …”

Neal nodded too and finished; “Assemble.”


End file.
